


Assistant

by Irvette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: It’s fanfiction based on Jaehee’s BE3 in which MC is becoming Jumin’s assistant.





	Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it could have a yandere vibes! So don’t read if you not into that kind of stuff :)  
Y/N – put your name in here  
Place: Jumin’s office  
Sorry for this random title, lol.

Jumin sighed, trying to concentrate on work. Piles of papers were laying before him and he was reading the same document over and over again. He could see the letters but didn’t understand them. His mind was somewhere else. 

_She isn’t that clumsy_, he was thinking to himself. _She did it on purpose, didn’t she?_

It was so frustrating not knowing why she acted like that. He told her, right? He warned her that there will be consequences if she embarrassed them in front of Jaehee. And yet she did it. She spilt the coffee on his chest, dirtying his shirt with dark stains. But that’s not all- she began to apologize and attempt to wipe the stains out of his clothes, setting him in a strange sense of dismay. People were looking at them, whispering, including Jaehee and other members of the RFA. First, he thought that she did it by accident, but then he saw a little glow of triumph in her eyes.

The sound of knocking on the door pulled him from the grip of memories. 

“Come in,” he sighed again, raising his eyes from the papers, and he froze at that moment. It was HER. She stepped gracefully, holding a binder filled with documents, and clothed in a tight dress. How many times had he told her that she can’t wear provocative clothes? And her hair… still so long and beautiful. He should’ve forced her to change the haircut. She was too pretty like that, it was distracting.

“Mr. Han, you have a meeting in half an hour,” she said in a gentle voice. It’s been a long time since she was his assistant, but he still could not get used to the sweet sound of “Mr. Han” when spoken by her.

“Wait,” he ordered as she was about to leave his office. “I have a question for you, Assistant Y/N.”

She stiffened for a moment, then came back into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked him straight into eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Han?" 

Again, he felt strange chills going down his spine. He swallowed and straightened his tie.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday. Did you-”

“It was an accident,” she interrupted him immediately and lowered her head.

“Was it?” He asked suspiciously, glaring at her. “I don’t think so. But why did you do that? You knew that you’d take the consequences. I warned you.”

She remained silent, and he started to realize how cute she was with this shy expression and posture. He was sure now, employing her was a very bad idea. Not because she was bad at her work. She was quite impressive, but… how could he concentrate on his work when she was beside him? It was rather impossible. He couldn’t even stop staring at her.

Jumin rose from his desk and slowly walked toward her. 

“Is it because of Jaehee?” he asked, observing as she started to shiver a little. “I know that you two are good friends and you’re thinking that I did not treat her well. Did you do that in order to take revenge for her?”

He stopped when he saw that she was shaking even more. Did he get carried away? He didn’t even notice when his voice started to sound cold and commanding. And why was his heart pounding so fast? He felt pain in his lungs, like it piercing ice was growing steadily in there.

“Assistant Y/N,” he called her and she shyly raised her eyes up to him. “Did you do this because of Jaehee?" 

He could swear that a little smile appeared on her face. But it was there only for a second and in the next moment, she glanced at her elegant shoes, puzzled. 

"Why are you asking me this, Mr. Han? Are you perhaps… jealous?”

He blinked, surprised. Jealous? Did he really…? Now, when she said this, he started to realize that he didn’t like the idea of her caring about someone more than about him. Something just began to grow in him, some strange dark feeling- and it was strong… He shook his head and took a step towards her.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out, trying to be calm.

“You may not like the answer,” she said in a quiet voice, sounded innocent and frightened. 

Was she afraid of him? He should not like it. Her attitude shouldn’t be affecting him the way it did.

“Even if I won’t like it, I won’t harm you. Who do you think am I? Did I not treat you well? If I didn’t, this is because…” he paused, realizing what he was about to say. She was staring at him intensely like she was waiting for something. She wanted to hear something.

“Mr. Han…” again, in this sweet, shy voice. If she only knew how this affected him…

He closed his eyes, clenching his fist to prevent shaking fingers.

“I feel really strange when you’re around and I don’t really understand it, so please excuse me if I’m doing something wrong,” he said, feeling as if a great weight fell from his shoulders. But there was something else, something that freed up when he saw her reaction.

“I-I must go now, Mr. Han,” as she said that she slowly turned to the door. 

Jumin lost his temper, approached her quickly and hit the door with his hand, slamming them. She gasped and jumped up in surprise. He stood behind her, resting his hand on the door, his breath ruffled the hair on top of her head.

“You’re not going anywhere until you answer my question,” he said in a low, cold voice.

* * *

**—P.O.V. Change!—**

Finally, you had what you wanted. He started to lose control. You tried to provoke him for a few days now, to no effect. And today… it finally worked. You were facing the door as he cornered you from behind, and you could feel his darkening aura. He was somehow furious, or maybe it was frustration? He leaned in, and you felt his hot breath trickling down your left ear.

“Besides, we still need to come up with a punishment for you,” he whispered in a little husky voice.

_Oh god_, you felt shivers all over your body. Now, when you had reached what you wanted, you should be happy, right? But there was no room for happiness. You were more surprised at how much it affected you. You were frightened and excited. You wanted to see more of his dark domineering side. But because of all these feelings, you couldn’t move. You were frozen in one place and your mouth was trembling when you tried to say something.

“Mr. Han… We’re in your office, we-" 

He didn’t say anything, but you stopped talking as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and locked the door, still silent. You heard only a metallic sound of a closed lock and it caused goosebumps to rise all over your body. 

Then he leaned to you again, tickling your cheek with his breath. You couldn’t see his face, but for some reason, in your imagination, he grinned with lust. But there was still some frightening cold in his eyes, you could swear.

"As I said before, you’re not going anywhere,” he murmured in a tone that brooked no argument.

You have no strength of will to turn around. Who would have thought? You wanted this for a long time and now you were paralyzed. Heat and cold wandered through your body, all you could do was stand glaring at the door before you. You felt that he touched your hair, he grabbed a few strands and… did he just smell them? 

“Your hair is too beautiful. We should cut it.”

He came closer to you, and you felt the warmth of his body on your back. You clenched your hands on the binder which you had been holding all this time. Some documents fell on the floor, and you were totally speechless.

“You attract too much attention,” he continued in a monotone voice, “I see how men are watching you. And apart from that… you also distract me.”

His words pleased you- so you weren’t indifferent to him. You gathered the courage, caught a breath and finally, you managed to speak.

“I’m happy to hear that,” you squealed in a trembling tone. 

You felt that he stiffened. His hand, while ago caressing your hair, stopped.

“So you like to attract men's attention,” he hissed, on the border of losing control. 

You gasped as you understand that you made a big mistake- but it was part of your plan, wasn’t it? You wanted him to lose his mind. You knew that you were walking a dangerous path, but didn’t want to give up- Not now when you’ve come this far.

“I only want your attention…” you murmured. His hand slipped on your neck and then he grabbed you by the chin, slowly turning your head. You felt quite uncomfortable and you could hardly see his face.

“I’m not so sure about this. You have to be more convincing,” Jumin said, grabbing your face and forcing you to turn around. Now you could see him, and you immediately pressed your back to the door. His cold eyes were scanning you. His mouth was strongly held shut, a dark aura floating over him.

“That accident with coffee…” you started to explain in a shaky and quiet voice- His hand was caressing your cheek. “This is why I have done this… I wanted more of your attention… I wanted to.. to be punished.”

Suddenly he withdrew his hand as if your skin burnt him and he took a sharp step backward. For a second you could see the terror on his face, but he calmed himself immediately. He took off his tie, gasping for air and turned his back to you.

“Excuse me. I was out of my mind for a moment. Please, hold back from saying such dangerous things,” he was calm again, or at least his tone gave such an impression. He threw his tie on the desk and leaned against it with his hand.

You were standing in the same place, still paralyzed a bit. You clenched your hands on the documents you were still holding and pressed your lips together. You had no intention of giving up. When you managed to calm yourself down, you cleared your throat and spoke to him.

“Mr. Han,” you started in a professional tone. “What about the consequences of my inappropriate behavior?”

He twitched and clenched his fist. He was hardly holding back. You had to say a few more words to break him- and so you did.

“I have to be punished for what I did. Besides, I did it on purpose, so that’s even larger offense,” you continued. “I’m sure that you already thought about many scenarios of what you could do to me and-”

He turned around and approached you quickly. You dropped all the documents when he kissed you roughly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you towards himself. His kisses were so desperate- Since when had he been holding back? Since the day you started to be his assistant? He pressed you to the door and you moaned as he slipped down to shower your neck with hungry kisses.

“Shhh. You need to be quiet,” his heated breath touched your skin as he said that. You covered your mouth by one hand and clenched another hand on his shoulder when he started to kiss your collarbone.

“If you want me to punish you so badly, then I’ll do it,” he pulled back for a moment to take off the suit jacket and throw it on the floor, leaning in close to you once again. “But I can’t assure that you’ll like it.”

He stole your shaky breath by a strong kiss, unzipping the slider which was located on the front of your dress. You felt weak on your feet as one of his hand slipped under the material and started to massage your breast, all your moans getting smothered by his kisses.

“How much time do we have before the next meeting begins?” he asked in a husky voice between hasty kisses. You were unable to speak- When you tried to say something, he just closed your mouth once again with his own. You could barely breathe, digging your clenched fingers into his arms.

“It’ll be about twenty minutes from now, right?” Jumin asked you again in a hoarse voice, and when you tried to undo the buttons of his shirt, he grabbed your wrists. You looked into his cold eyes- he still looked furious. “Who said you can take control of this situation, Assistant Y/N?”

“Mr. Han… I… aah!”

Suddenly, he grabbed your waist and turned you back again. Once more you were facing the door and his warm body was behind you. His hand gently covered your mouth.

“You are too loud,” he said straight to your ear. “Moreover, you seem to forget that this is punishment. You can’t just take what you want. You need to be more obedient.”

You just nodded, your body trembling like crazy. You rested your arms on the door and Jumin chuckled darkly as you lifted your hips up. You were doing exactly what he wanted you to do. He slipped his one hand at your breast again, placing his other hand on your thigh. He pushed your foot by his foot, forcing you to part your legs wider.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he said with lust, taking off his belt. He reached over your head and efficiently bind your wrists resting on the door. “I want to make it to the meeting, so excuse me, I’ll be in a hurry.”

_Oh my god_, you thought to yourself in excitement, unable to stop the chills wandering through your body. Your trapped hands were cold, but the rest of your skin was so heated that you could feel the sweat under your clothes. Jumin pulled up your dress and slipped off your panties. You heard the zipper of his pants going down, and you rested your forehead on the cold door for a moment- you thought that the cold would allow you to calm down, but there was no effect.

“Now shh…” he whispered, covering your mouth by his hand once more. It was a good thing that he did it, because you weren’t able to hold back your cry as he entered you. He wasn’t harsh, no- you shouted because of the extreme amount of pleasure. He then rested his other hand on the door, near your forearms, and started to move.

In the beginning, he was slow- you heard his panting just above your head, his body rubbing against your back. It was almost impossible to restrain your moans and cries. You clenched your mouth, but if it was not for his hand, your screams would surely be heard outside the office. You started to move your hips, and he growled and quickened his pace.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for you to catch your breath, and his hand pressed onto your mouth more firmly to prevent the loud sounds you were producing from being heard. You could hear that Jumin also was having problems with controlling his breathing and groans, and it excited you all the more. 

His movements became more and more rough, the door beginning to creak slightly. Jumin slipped down both of his hands, placing them on your hips. He sped up even more, and you had to bite your lips to keep yourself from crying out. Your mind started to go blank from the pleasure which you couldn’t get off your chest.

“Mr. Han,” called someone from the hallway, knocking on the door. “The meeting starts soon, and I couldn’t find your assistant.“

You froze in fear, but Jumin didn’t let up, he just slowed his movement a bit. Someone grabbed the doorknob and you were about to faint at that moment. Fortunately, the door was locked.

"Mr. Han? Is everything alright?” someone who was at the door sounded confused.

Jumin caught a deep breath and you barely stopped a loud moan as he thrusted into you again.

“Assistant Y/N is with me,” his voice was just a little shaky, but still sounded quite calm, though he tightened his hands on your hips more firmly. He pushed you again and this time you moaned too loud, the person behind the door gasping in surprise. Jumin leaned forward and bit your ear as punishment. You clenched your fingers in fists to prevent the next moans.

“We prepared for the meeting,” when he said that in monotone tone, you felt another thrust. And you completely lost it, crying out loud.

“I-I’m so s-sorry! Excuse me!” the poor man behind the door fully panicked and escaped in a hurry.

Jumin growled and pressed on to you stronger. He grabbed you by the chin and turned your face to him, kissing you hard as you were barely standing on your own feet. It was a punishment again.

“I told you that you must be quiet,” he hissed, his breath hot as fire. Then he turned you around fully and lifted you up, forced your legs to wrap around his hips. His movements were faster and deeper and he was trying to close your mouth with his kisses- but at some point, you both were unable to stop your desperate moaning, and you didn’t care anymore.

* * *

**—P.O.V. Change Back!—**

It was about five minutes to the meeting when they were done.

Jumin buckled his belt, observing how she was fixing her crumpled dress. He grinned, seeing how her hands were shaking. He felt somehow… relieved. As if he did something that he refrained himself from doing for a long time, and he was sure that they’ll do it more than once again.

“I-I can’t go to the meeting like this,” she squealed, evidently troubled. 

He looked at her one more time. Her hair was messy, her dress crumpled and dirty in some places, eyes still misty and shiny. Jumin nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. I won’t be able to concentrate.”

“That’s not it!” she frowned, still trying to clean the dress.

Jumin chuckled lightly and approached her to touch her cheek. She looked at him in surprise, blinking. He caressed her hair and smiled down at her.

“It’s good that we didn’t cut this beautiful hair. It would be such a shame, and I don’t think you could be my assistant anymore.”


End file.
